Secrets of the Heart
by mysterygal02
Summary: Full summary inside.Complete
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But _if_ he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read the story to find out.

Chapter1 - Cute

* * *

House - Normal Pov. . . 

"Ugh why do I have to this everyday again?", Diana mumbled to herself as she made her way toMartin's room to wake him up.

"Oh that's right to wake him up.", Diana said answering to her previous question.

Martin' room . . .

"Hey Martin wake up! We only have 10 minutes before school starts, and you're still in bed!", yelled Diana as she tried to wake him up by shaking him violently.

"Two more minutes mommy, please.", Martin mumbled as he continued to sleep.

"Hhhmmm, let's see here what would wake up Martin besides me screaming at him and shaking him? Aha I got it.", Diana said to herself evilly as she went out of Martin's room to get a bucket full of icy cold water then coming back.

"Wakey wakey Martin!", yelled Diana as she let the cold icy water fall from the bucket and onto Martin's face causing him to instantly wake up.

"Bbbrrrr that's cold water. Diana why did you have to do that for?", Martin asked frustrated.

"In case you haven't notice Martin it's almost time for school.", Diana answered him.

"I know that Diana, but I was so tired from last night's homework, and it took a lot of my time just finishing it.", Martin whined.

"Hmf. Well that's what you get when you don't pay attention in class.", Diana barked.

"I too was paying attention it's just that I was watching some girls chatting with each other. That it caught me off guard.", Martin whined.

"Well no more talking you gotta hurry up Martin or else we'll be late for school.", Diana said walking out of his room.

"Yes mom.", and with that he changed his clothes then went down the stairs thinking.

'Diana can a pain in the neck sometimes. But otherwise she sure is cute looking. Wait did I just said cute looking? Where the heck did that thought came from?', Martin thought to himself as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. But before I can continue with chapter 2 I'm gonna wait for at least 2 or 3 reviews, or maybe I'll just submit chapter 2 next Tuesday. Anyways please review. 

Mysterygal02

:-)


	2. Blushing

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her? But _if_ he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read to find out.

Chapter 2 - Blushing

* * *

School . . . 

Normal Pov.

"Thanks a lot Martin. You almost made us late for class today.", Diana said very mad at Martin as she went to her seat.

"Hey sorry sis it's just that I had a dream about girls liking me, and I didn't want to wake up yet.", Martin explained as he also went to his seat which was next to Diana's seat.

"Okay I forgive you. Just because your my step-bro.", Diana said, meanwhile the teacher just came in the classroom.

"Okay class please take out your homework and put it in my desk.", the teacher explained.

A groan was heard from every student in the class, every student except Diana Lombard who quickly got out her homework out of her bag and then walked to the teacher's desk to put down her homework, then went straight back to her seat.

Lunch Time . . .

Martin's Pov.

I wanted to sit near one of the girls today, when I spotted Diana sitting by herself. So I decided to sit with her just to keep her company and not feel lonely. So I walked to her and said "Hey sis, do you mind if I sit with you today?". Her answer was "Sure Martin come sit over here."

Normal Pov.

After Lunch . . .

"Thanks Martin for sitting with me today.", Diana said getting up.

"No problem sis.", said Martin as he leaned down to kiss give his step-sis a kiss on the cheek which caused his step-sis to blush really hard.

Martin's Pov.

'What the hell came over me? All I did was say "No problem sis" then I kiss her on the cheek. What the hell is wrong with me today? Could it be that I like her as more than a friend and a step-sibling?', Martin thought very confused of how he felt for Diana.

Diana's Pov.

'Did Martin just kissed me on the cheek? And why am I blushing from just a simple kiss on the cheek. I never really blushed before not even when I was near Marcus!', Diana thought confused.

* * *

Sorry for the short simple chapter.

But to make it up to you I'll tell you what the next chapter will be called. It's called 'Good Night Martin'.

I'll submit the chapter next week on Wednesday or if I get 2 or 3 more reviews.

Mysterygal02


	3. Good Night Martin

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But _if_ he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read the story to find out.

Chapter 3 - Good Night Martin

* * *

Home - Diana's Room. . . 

Diana's Pov.

I was busy doing my homework, when suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I ignored the knocking on my door hoping that the person who is knocking would just go away that way I can just finish my homework. But the knocking continued and slowly I was beginning to get very annoyed at the person knocking on my door. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. So I went to my door, calmed myself down, and opened the door, to see the person who was knocking and to ask them what they want.

When I opened the door I saw Martin in the same usual clothing he always wear to school. But before I could ask what he was doing here he talked first.

Normal Pov.

"Diana you know that little incident that happened to school today at lunch time you know when I kissed you on the cheek.", Martin asked.

"Yeah what about that little incident at school that happened at lunch time.", Diana asked remembering what had happened at school and blush.

"Well can we just forget about it? And pretend that it never happened?", Martin asked again.

"Uh yeah sure Martin.", Diana answered him.

"Thanks sis.", Martin said happily and with that he gave Diana another kissed on the cheek which made both of them blush and think.

Diana's Pov.

'What the heck? Did Martin just kissed me on the cheek again! That's the second time he kissed me on the cheek today. What the heck is wrong with him today!And why am I blushing again especially if that was just a kiss on the cheek and not on the lip.', Diana thought.

Martin's Pov.

"What the heck is wrong with me today! I mean I did three things I'd never thought I'd do and here I'am doing those things.", Martin thought.

Normal Pov.

"What was that for Martin.", Diana asked very mad at Martin.

"What sis.", Martin questioned confused.

"That kiss.", Diana barked still mad.

"Oh that. I don't know.", Martin said answering her question.

"Hmf. Never mind. Just leave me alone till tomorrow.", Diana said and with that she closed the door in front of Martin slamming the door shut.

"Hmf. Girls.", Martin mummbled.

"I heard that!", Diana shouted while still in her room.

Martin's Room . . .

Martin's Pov.

'It's almost time to go to sleep. Maybe I'll just say 'goodnight' to her then go to sleep.', Martin thought still remembering the events that had happened today.

Diana's Room . . .

Martin Pov.

'Hmmm. I expected her awake reading a book. Oh well looks like I'll just tuck her in.', Martin thought looking at Diana who was already sleeping on her bed.

'Hmmm. She does look cute a little bit. Maybe I'll just kiss her again.', Martin thought as he kissed Diana on the forehead,then her two cheeks, and then her lips.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. But I hope you like the little romance that just happened here. Anyways make sure you review. 

And I promise I'll update the next chapter this coming Monday or after 2 or 3 more reviews.

Mysterygal02


	4. Realizations

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But _if _he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read the story to find out.

Chapter 4 - Realizations

* * *

Next Morning - Saturday -Home . . . 

Martin's Pov.

'Okay what the hell is wrong with you Martin? I mean yesterday you first thought Diana was cute which you never thought of before, then you kissed her on the cheek two times, then you kissed her goodnight on the forehead and lip. What the hell made you do those things?', Martin thought rather angrily after he woke up.

'I don't know? But could I be suddenly falling for Diana. No it can't be. I mean she's my sister, step-sister to be a matter of fact. But still why did I do those things that I have never done before? That explains everything I'm falling for Diana! And I've got to do something about it, like for example avoid her all day! No that won't work. I mean she's everywhere.', Martin thought.

Normal Pov.

Martin was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Diana's voice calling him for breakfast.

"Martin get out of your room! It's time to eat!", Diana yelled.

"Okay I'm coming sis!", Marti yelled and with that he went down the stairs to eat breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later . . .

"Hey sis do you want to go to a movie with me.", Martin asked hopeful.

"I can't I have to finish my homework Martin. Maybe next time.", Diana answered him.

"Uhh come on sis. Please you can finish your homework later.", Martin pleaded desperately.

"Oh fine.", Diana said giving up.

"Yes! Thanks sis!", Martin shouted leaning towards Diana andd giving her a kiss on the lips which lasted for about ten seconds.

After the kiss was over . . .

"Ewww! What was that for Martin!", Diana asked confused.

"Uhh, nothing.", Martin said simply.

"Nothing! That wasn't nothing Martin!", Diana yelled getting mad.

"Oh just forget about it will you sis.", Martin said simply ignoring her anger.

"Ugh, oh fine.", Diana said giving up.

"Good now come on we don't wanna be late.", Martin said grinning.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. But I promise the next one will be even better okay! 

(I'll submit the next one after on Tuesday orafter 2 or 3 more reviews like always okay! Bye.)

Mysterygal02

:-)


	5. Jealousy?

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But _if _he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read the story to find out.

Chapter 5 - Jealousy?

* * *

The Day after the Movie - School . . . 

Diana's Pov.

'Oh no today we have a test,and I forgot to study! It's all because of Martin he was the one that forced me to watch that movie!', Diana thought.

Flashback . . .

"Martin what are we watching.", Diana asked.

"Oh were watching a movie called 'The Ring 2'.', Martin anwered her.

"The R-Ring 2!", Diana asked.

"Yeah why you scared?", Martin asked again.

"No of course not. Why do you think so?", Diana asked trying to hide the fact thatshe didn't want to watch the movie.

"Well because you seem to be stuttering.", Martin answered her.

"Me stuttering as if. I think your imagining things Martin.", Diana said.

"Whatever. Now come we don't want to miss the movie.", Martin said.

"O-Okay.", Diana said as she followed him.

At the end of the movie . . .

"Wow wasn't that a great movie Diana?", Martin asked when they came out of the movie theater.

"Y-Yeah.", Diana stuttered out.

End of Flashback . . .

'Oh well, looks like I'll just have to do my best.', Diana thought.

Normal Pov.

To her relief however the test wasn't so hard at all in factit wasall too easy for Diana.

Lunch Time after the test . . .

"Wow that test was easy.", Diana said as she tried to find a place to sit that way she can eat her lunch.

After a moment or two she finally found a seat atan empty table in the the far right corner of thelunch room.

When she sat down she saw Martin flirting with a girl.

Diana's Pov.

'Ugh how dare she flirt with my Martin. Wait a minute did I just say"My Martin"? What the heck is wrong with me. Could it be that I'm suddenly falling for Martin?', Diana thought.

"Nah can't be.", Diana thought to herself as she ate her food.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you enjoy this. 

Anyways I'll try to submit my next chapter sooner or maybe after 2 or 3 more reviews.

Oh and thanks for reviewing people.

Mysterygal02


	6. The Dream

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But if he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read the story to find out.

Chapter 6 - The Dream

* * *

Home -Diana's Room -9:30 p.m.. . . . . 

Normal Pov.

"Yawn, at last I finally finished all my homework.", Diana yawned stretching her arms in the air.

After she finished stretching her arm in the air she looked at the clock to see what time it was. The clock read 9:31 p.m.

"Yawn, looks like it's time for me to go to sleep.", Diana mumbled to herself as she got the bed ready.

After she got her bed ready she then turned off her lamp then went inside the bed covers. It took her awhile to get to sleep but soon after a few minutes she finally went to sleep.

Diana's Dream . . .

Normal Pov.

"Where am I?", Diana asked herself.

Suddenly she heard voices nearby.

"Isn't this a wonderful dayDiana?", said a voice that sounded familiar.

"Where did that came from?", Diana questioned as she searched for the owner of thevoice.

"Giggle,why yes Martin it sure is.", said another voice that was also familiar.

"What the heck? What the hell is happening?", asked Diana now searching of where that other voice came from.

After a while she finally found the place of where the voices came from. When she got there however she could not believe her eyes. The two people that she saw was her and Martin on a picnic together kissing!

"Hey Martin!", screamed Diana walking over to the two people.

"What the hell are you doing?", Diana questioned.

But Martin ignored acting as if she wasn't there at all.

"What kind of place is this?", shouted Diana still couldn't believe at what she just saw.

End of Diana's Dream . . .

"Beep beep beeeeeeeeeep!", went Diana's alarm clock waking her up.

"Pant pant, phew it was only a dream.", Diana sighed in relief as she got out of bed then went to change for her usual outfit for school.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter guys. But I hope this will make it up to you. 

Anyways I'll submit the next chapter soon okay like maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but it depends if I get at least a few reviews.

Anyways bye.

Mysterygal02


	7. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry about this, but do you guys want me to continue this fannfic?**

**If yes I'll submit the next chapter on this story on Thursday.**

**If no then I might delete this story or just not continue writing it.**

**(Please don't flame me for doing this.)**

**Mysterygal02**


	8. The Park

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But_ if_ he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read the story to find out.

Chapter 8 - The Park

* * *

Friday - Diana's Room . . .

Normal Pov.

"Phew now that I've finish all my homework, already. I guess I can do whatever I want for now.", Diana said to herself as she finish her homework.

"I guess a walk in the park will do.", Diana mumbled as she got her jacket from her hanger.

"Hmmm, but before I leave maybe I should leave a note outside my door, just in case if Martin doesn't know where I'am.", Diana thought out loud as she gota piece of paper and pencil out of her drawers and then began writing the note.

After about two minutes later Diana finish writing the note and then went outside to hang in it front of her door, then after left for the park. The note read :

Dear Martin,

I'm in the park, taking a walk to cool off my mind and also because I have nothing else to do.

Your sister,

Diana

Park . . .

Normal Pov.

"Okay first before I take a walk I need to think of why I had that dream last night and also because I got jealous when Martin was flirting with that girl the other day.", Dianasaid to herself as she tried to find a seat.

After about three mintues she found an empty bench at the bottom of a tree that had a lot of shade from the sun.

After Diana sat down she began to think why she did those things. After about five minutes she finally realized that she was falling for her own brother.

"Oh why me.", Diana thought miserably.

"But oh well. I got to accept that I'm falling for him.", Diana mumbled to herself as she began to walk.

* * *

Sorry for the last chapter. But I hope this will make it up for it.

Anyways I'm planning to make one last chapter for this story.

And I hope you read and review it.

Anyways please review I'll submit thelast chapteron either Friday or Saturday.

Mysterygal02


	9. Confession

Secrets of the Heart

Summary - Diana Lombard and Martin Mystery are step-siblings who always fight with each other. One day Martin slowly begins to fall for Diana. Will he confess his feelings for her or not? But _if_ he does confess his feelings for her, how will Diana respond? Read to find out.

Chapter 9 - Confession

* * *

Home - Martin's Room . . . 

Martin's Pov.

'Okay Martin are you or are you not going to confess your feelings for Diana?', his mind questioned him.

'Maybe . . . I don't know, I mean what if she rejects me?', Martin asked his mind.

'Just tell her today. And if she rejects you just run away as fast as you can while hoping she forgets what has happened.', his mind answered him.

'Okay but say she says after I confess that she loves me back what will I do?', Martin questioned again.

'I don't know I'm just your brain telling you what to do. But that doesn't mean I know how to react to things like confessing your feelings for the girl you love.', his mind answered.

'Sheesh your a reeeaaaal helper.', Martin said sarcastically.

'Thank you Martin.', his mind answered him.

'Not.', Martin said with annoyance.

'Hey I heard that!', his mind yelled at him.

'Yeah yeah just be quiet.', Martin said.

Normal Pov.

"Okay Martin you can do this just knock on her door and tell her how you feel.", Martin whispered to himself quietly.

Martin being dense as he always was knock on the door a little too loud that he didn't notice the note on her door.

After knocking on her loudly for over five minutes the door did not yet opened.

"Diana open the door!", Martin yelled getting really pissed off.

After yelling that sentence Martin was about to knock on her door again when he noticed a note on her door.

"Huh what's this?", Martin asked himself.

"A note from Diana?", Martin asked himself as he began to read the note.

The note read :

Dear Martin,

If you are reading this note please do the following :

1. Go to the park after reading this note.

2. Go to the swings there you will find another note.

Your sister,

Diana

"Hmmm I wonder why she wants me to go to the park.", Martin thought while getting his jacket from the hanger then after went outside and then went to the park.

Diana's Pov.

'Okay Diana your going to tell Martin your true feeling right?', her mind asked.

'Yeah. But I'll do it by a note.', Diana answered.

'Okay . . . but how many notes are you going to make?', her mind asked again.

'Hmmm maybe about two or three.', Diana answered.

'Oh okay.', her mind said.

Normal Pov.

(Diana)

"Okay now that I've finish writing this note. I guess I should tape this on my door. Maybe it will catch Martin's attention.", Diana said then after went to the park.

Park . . .

(Diana)

"Okay this should do.", Diana said then after went to the school.

Park . . .

(Martin)

"Alright now that I've arrived at the park. I have to go to the swings.", Martin said to himself.

When Martin when to the swings he saw a note on one of the swings. Quickly he grabbed the note then read it.

The noteread :

Dear Martin,

I have something to tell you. I really like you. There I have said it. If you feel the same way go tomy favorite tree at school. There you'll find me there waiting. If you don't feel the same way then don't come.

Your sister,

Diana

"What Diana feels the same way. Then Iguess I have to go to school and tell her how I feel then.", Martin said happily then after went to school.

School . . .

Normal Pov.

"Okay Diana favorite tree is that big peach tree. So I guess I should go there now.", Martin said nervously.

After Martin had said that he went to the to Diana's favorite tree. When he arrived there he saw Diana sitting down reading a book. To Martin she looked really peaceful.

"Uh hi Diana.", Martin greeted nervously.

"Oh hi MartinI see you have come. I guess that means you feel the same way right?", Diana asked putting down the book she was reading.

"Uh yeah.", Martin answered.

"Okay well then does that mean were a couple?", Diana asked nervously.

"Yup.", Martin said getting closer to Diana.

After Martin made the first move of getting closer to her Diana also went closer until they were so close that they kissed.

* * *

Well this is the end of this story. Hope you like it.

Oh and thanks to the people the had reviewed in this story.

Mysterygal02


End file.
